A service provider may maintain a remote distributed data store on behalf of its customers. This may involve operating a distributed database management system that employs techniques such as horizontal partitioning and replication, or other methods of scaling the system to meet customer demand. Application of these techniques may cause the distributed data store to behave differently than an otherwise comparable local, non-distributed data store. This may be the case even when a distributed data store and a local data store utilize the same data model. For example, a distributed data store and a local data store might each utilize a key-value data model, but nevertheless behave in a different manner due to partitioning, replication, and other factors. These differences may interfere with utilizing a local database in conjunction with a remote distributed data store.